Crystal Tears
by Lady Maggie
Summary: The Digidestined have been in the Digiworld for years, now, and they all want to go home. When Piedmon offers Matt a way out, but only upon sacrificing his relationship with Mimi, what happens? Please read and review!


****

Crystal Tears

~ Matt's point of View ~

The stench of battle hung thickly in the motionless humid air. The earth left scarred from unimaginable hatred manifested into physical force. Tears of sadness falling for souls injured in the horror of what now was considered to be life. Whispered words of comfort to friends in pain and as always, silent prayers that fell on deaf ears. Once again we, the chosen digidestined had lost the endless battle between us and our eternally despised adversary Piedmon. Neither truly lost but then again neither truly won. That I consider a loss.

Luckily no one had died, yet anyway, that we were truly grateful for. We thought we had him this time but we were wrong. We fought with all we had yet it still was not enough, Piedmon had escaped. Escaped to lick his wounds, escaped to become that much stronger, escape to plan another attack.

That's how it was, that was how it had been for six long endless years. An endless cycle of violence that seemed like it would never cease until one of us was dead. Our hope was gone of ever returning to our homes or families in Japan and long ago we had all made peace with ourselves and accepted that we would never return alive.

The battles I didn't mind, I didn't mind that I would one day die fighting Piedmon. The thing that scarred me most was that I might have to watch my friends die, that I most likely would have to watch Piedmon steal the life of my brother or girlfriend. Just the thought of me outliving any of them made me want to cry. But I wound never cry at least not in front of them.

The aftermath of the battle lay before me. I scanned, searching for my friends making sure that no one had been seriously injured.

Joe Kido who usually took care of the medical end of battle was tending our unclaimed leader Tai Kamiya. Tai had been cut across his left side when he was thrown to the ground by one of Piedmon's blasts. My little brother, T.K. Takaishi was helping Tai's little sister Kari to her feet. Sora Takenouchi, Tai's girlfriend was picking up her unconscious digimon Biyomon and bringing her to where the others were resting. Izzy Izumi was typing on the laptop he had brought to the digiworld when we came; he was probably recording the past battle and comparing it to others hoping to find Piedmon's weakness. It was something that I viewed as pointless but he did it anyway. My girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa was mixing some plant remedy that her digimon Palmon had shown her in a bowl beside Joe for Tai. And I Matt Ishida was like Piedmon looking for the easiest escape route just in case Piedmon decided to come back.

"Matt did you find anything yet," Tai asked trying to push Joe away from him so he could breath.

"Ya," I responded as pointed east, "that's the easiest way away from here. I'm pretty sure it leads to a lake so we can stop there for the night,"

"Great! Alright everyone lets move out, I want to get there before dark," Tai ordered picking up Augumon, his sleeping digimon.

One by one we picked up our digimon and followed him through the quiet forest. The walk after the battle was always more exhausting then the actual battle. Most often or not we ended up carrying our digimon. A small price to pay for the risks they take for us if you ask me. We walked for about two hours before we reached the lake.

"Okay let's see, Izzy, T.K., I want you to see if you can find or build some kind of shelter for us to stay the night. Kari and Mimi I want you to see what you can do for our digimon, Joe go with Izzy and when you find shelter build a fire. Sora and Matt see what you can find for food, I'm going to go take a look around to see where we are," I was to tired to argue with Tai at that moment so for once I just did what he ordered.

I made my way with Sora to the lake. I smiled slightly watching silvery fish swim beneath the surface of the water.

"I sure wish Gomamon was here," sighed Sora taking a small fishing pole from her bag.

"Whatever, I'm going to see what else I can find alright?" I inhaled deeply trying to wake myself up until I saw Sora glare at me, "sorry Sora I'm just tired."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied giving her a weak smile. 

For some reason I had this searing pain at the base of my neck. I walked away quickly wincing every time I moved my head. I ignored the pain, I probably just pulled a muscle. It didn't take me long to find some fruit so I brought as much as I could back to camp. After six years of living in the digiworld I pretty much knew what was eatable and what was not.

Sora was there cooking four large fish over the fire by the time I got back to the abandoned cave.

"Hey Matt," Mimi smiled sitting beside her best friend Sora.

"Hey Mimi," I smiled back sitting beside her, "How's our digimon?" 

"They're fine they just need to rest up," Mimi set her head on my shoulder.

We ate silently as we always did following a battle, but rarely was the silence ever uncomfortable. After dinner all but Izzy who was on first watch retired to the cave. For some odd reason I couldn't sleep, something felt wrong. It was the kind of feeling you got right before something big was going to happen, it didn't take me long to identify those once we got to digiworld. I must have been thinking too much or something because I didn't realize Mimi had gotten up till she was at the mouth of the cave.

What can I say, I'm a curious kind of guy, not to mention her boyfriend, so I got up and followed her out. When I reached the mouth of the cave I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Izzy where'd Mimi go?" I asked Izzy who was poking at the fire with a stick.

"She said that she was going to the lake, Matt," Izzy sighed.

Something was wrong and Izzy was my friend so I held off seeing Mimi to ask him what was wrong, "What's up Izzy, something bugging you?"

"I hope you realize how lucky you are Matt."

"What?" I was kind of confused at that point.

"To have Mimi. I wish I had a girlfriend. It kind of feels as if something's missing, you know?"

"Ya, I know," I had no idea how to respond to that, it wasn't as if the digiworld had very many girls in it.

"I want to go home, I miss home," Izzy admitted.

"We all do," I couldn't say more then that because I didn't believe we were ever going to get home.

"Thanks Matt I'll let you go find Mimi now," I suspected that he knew I didn't really want to talk about it.

"No problem, see ya," chats like that made me kind of uncomfortable so I usually tried to avoid them.

Leaving Izzy I started to make my way through the tall thick trees, the only sources of light guiding me was the full moon and glistening stars. It only took a few minutes to reach the lake where Mimi was. I could see her silhouette against the moon. My breath caught in my throat as I watched. 

She was beautiful standing there, letting the waves lap at her feet. Her brown hair was down waving in the light breeze and her chestnut brown eyes sparkled in the light of the moon, the same light that seemed to illuminate her slender face. The expression on her face was that of sadness, or perhaps it was longing, but whatever it was it tore at my heart to see her so sorrowful.

I walked up slowly behind Mimi so as not to let her know that I was there. When I was close enough to touch her I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't need to turn to know that it was me who had enveloped her. We knew each other so well that we could feel when the other was around without seeing them. She sighed happily relaxed in my embrace as she leaned into me.

"Are we ever going to go home Matt?" she questioned knowing I couldn't lie to her.

"I don't care if I ever go home Mimi as long as I have you," she put her small hands on mine and smiled.

"You always avoid questions like that, involving home… but I love you anyway Matt," Mimi turned around in my arms to look at me.

"I love you too Mimi. You're my heart and soul," I kissed her passionately enjoying the feel of her lips on mine.

Mimi brought her hands to the back of my neck and felt me wince in pain.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"Nothing I think I just pulled a muscle that's all," I tried to shrug it off but instead winced again at the effort.

"Let me see," Mimi ordered turning me around before I could protest, "Matt there's blood soaking through your shirt!"

"What?" I didn't remember cutting myself during the battle.

"Take off your shirt I want to see."

"You first," I smiled coyly.

"Matt! Come on now you know what I mean," she giggled as I made no effort to remove my shirt, "you know if you do what I say I might actually do it."

Now that raised my eyebrow. Before I could make a comeback she stuck her lower lip out and pouted. 

"Please Matt," for some reason I couldn't deny her when she pouted and my shirt was off in seconds, "Hmm…the cut isn't that deep but we'll have to clean it."

Mimi removed a cloth from her pocket and took my hand, "come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked following her into the lake.

Wordlessly she waded out into the warm night water bringing me with her. The water had risen to our waists, soaking our cloths before she stopped.

"Turn around," Mimi said blushing lightly as she ran eyes over me. 

I smirked a little and turned around.

"This will probably sting a little," she warned.

"I can handle it," I proclaimed as she wet the cloth then brought it to my wound, "Ow!"

"You can handle it eh?" Mimi snickered still cleaning my wound.

Minutes passed before she stopped. I didn't turn to face her because I didn't think she was finished. Then she did something that I would never in a million would thought she would do, she started to kiss my shoulders. I trembled a little as her lips moved to my neck, I couldn't tell if it was the water or the feel of Mimi's lips on my skin that made me tremble. Whatever it was I couldn't stand not being able to touch her so I turned capturing her in a soul searing kiss.

The rest was vague, blurring from one pleasurable image to the next in a frenzy body and soul. I remember the feeling of completion as she touched me, as I touched her. The sense of her lips meeting mine, the passion of our kiss, the tingling reaction that took me when our flesh touched.

It was never how I imagined it. It was so much more; it was as if she touched my very soul, leaving an impression on my heart that no one else could ever even hope to fill. In that first moment I knew my purpose in life was to love Mimi. I never would have to do anything more but to love her and be with her and I would be happy.

It was early morning before we returned to camp, holding hands as the Izzy smiled knowing at what had happened. For some reason I couldn't care less though. For once in my life I was content just being there, holding Mimi, watching her blush when she caught the look Izzy gave her. She was beautiful when she blushed.

"Where were you two? You almost missed breakfast," Tai questioned popping a few berries into his mouth.

"Just taking a walk on the beach," I answered smiling at Mimi.

"Ya sure whatever," Tai laughed, he knew.

"Are you guys hungry," Sora changed the subject when she saw Mimi turn red, for some reason I didn't.

"Ya I'm starving," Mimi admitted sitting down to eat.

"I bet, taking a walk can really bring it out of you, right Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Don't ask me you'd be the expert on that one Tai," this time he and Sora blushed furiously.

I had seen them go off together at night, it was pretty obvious what they doing. They seemed pretty senseless not to think nobody knew.

"Anyway," I broke the silence that took over when the others gasped in disbelief, "I'm not that hungry I think I'll take a look around."

"Come back soon Matt," Mimi smiled waving as I left.

"Well Matt what are you going to do now?" I asked myself. 

I was so giddy I could hardly contain myself. I looked on to the digiworld with new eyes; everything seemed so fresh and new. Beauty shone through a once gloomy world and all seemed to be thriving with life. Nothing could ruin my day, nothing. At least that's what I thought anyway.

"Perhaps you could die," Piedmon mock-asked walking from the shadows.

I jumped at first surprised to see him. Regaining my composure I sneered, "What do you want Piedmon?"

"The digiworld, but I suppose you already know that, don't you?" he smirked walking closer, it felt as if he radiated with evil.

"Stay back Piedmon," I practically spat his name, "why are you here?"

"To make a deal with you, why else?" he laughed spreading his arms in some from of truce.

"To make a deal with me?" it took everything I had not to laugh in his face, "First of all why would you want to, second of all, what makes you think I would make a deal with you,"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, so arrogant. First," he held up his index finger, "I want to rule the digiworld, second," his middle finger came up to meet the first, "to make your precious friends happy."

"What are you talking about?" my anger was getting the best of me, I was trying desperately not to walk up to Piedmon and slug him, against all better judgment.

"I can create a portal home for you and your digidestined friends, you can even bring your pathetic digimon with you."

"What's the price?" there was always a catch.

"The digiworld of course," he ended his sentence as if he were going to say more.

"And?"

"And you break the heart of your pretty little girlfriend by dumping her forever."

"WHAT!?!" I screamed grabbing him by the throat. 

He batted me aside like rag doll. I hit the ground hard, my very bones rattling with the impact. 

"You heard me. I want to see you suffer, she's just a bonus. You're the biggest thorn in my side," he sneered, going on, "I know she's your world, I saw you two last night."

"You're stupider then you look if you think I'm going to leave Mimi to get home. I don't care if I ever get home," I got up shakily.

"You may not want to go home but what about your friends? Don't you want them to have a normal life? To see their families again, to go home? What your brother, T.K. right? Don't you want him to have the chance to play with other children his age?"

"I… I… I," I couldn't think of anything remotely intelligent to say.

As Piedmon's words sunk in even more the color drained from my face. He was right, could I really take the chance away for my friends to see their families again, for T.K. to have a normal life? I turned away from Piedmon as my eyes glazed over with tears. They fell from my eyes making their way down my face. What was I going to do? Mimi was my world I'd die with out her, but my friends; they deserved to go home. I felt as if my soul was being ripped in half. 

Memories of night before rushed through my mind but one thing Mimi said stuck out "Are we ever going to go home Matt?" Mimi longed to go home as much as the rest of them did. How could I take that chance away from her? How could I deprive her of her family? I have to let her go I just have to if not for my friends then for her. 

"I can get them home," Piedmon offered bringing me back.

"You have that kind of power?" I asked wiping the tears away and turning to face him once more.

"That and more," he grinned knowing what my answer would be.

"Fine I'll break up with Mimi if you get us home."

"Excellent. But you can't tell her or get back with her when you return. If she finds out about this or you find some way to get back together then you and the others will be returned here."

"When will we get to leave?" I swallowed blinking away the tears.

"Tonight. You'll have until the morning of tomorrow to leave," Piedmon disappeared leaving me with my pain.

Oh god, how I'm I going to leave Mimi? How am I going to break her heart? I have to, for her sake and the others.

I started to make my way back to camp an hour or so later, back to where my life would end and my heart would shatter.

"Mimi can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked, my hands were shaking so I stuffed them in my pockets.

"Of course Matt," Mimi stood up and followed me into the forest away from the others.

"What's wrong Matt?" she asked taking my hand.

I pulled my hand away trying desperately not to break down and cry. I have to do this, I have to! She'll get over it right? She'll move on without me, she has to! The excuses didn't ease the pain.

I had to get this over with as quickly as possible before I changed my mind, "Mimi I'm so sorry but… it's over."

"What?" she whispered not understanding.

"It's over, we're through," my heart broke for the first time as I said the words.

"It can't be, It can't Matt," Mimi cried taking my hand.

I pulled away, "it can, and it is."

"What's wrong Matt? Did I not love you enough? Did I not make you happy? Or was it last night, was I not good enough?" she cried harder, tears falling to the dirt.

"No Mimi! It's not you Mimi I swear." 

Mimi looked at me hard. Her look of utter sadness gave way to a look of inhuman rage. 

I saw it before it happened. I saw her lips mouth the words "fuck you". I saw her fist ball up and I saw her lunge toward me. Her fist hit my jaw with a force I never guessed Mimi would have had. I hit the ground hard making no effort to get up as she stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry Mimi," It was all I could say, all I could feel.

She lifted her hand to her face covering it. She whimpered at first them began to laugh, "Sorry? You're sorry," she brought her hand down, beginning to scream, tears streaking her face, "My world is shattering around me and you're sorry? My heart and soul are being ripped from me and you're sorry? My very essence is dying and you're fucking sorry!?!"

"Oh god Mimi I'm so sorry," I whispered tears spilling over.

She wiped her tears away inhaling deeply, "You know what Matt? That means absolutely fucking nothing to me, you hear me? Your goddamn fucking sorry's mean nothing to me," she turned and walked away. Taking all my hopes of the future with her. 

Before she walked far she stopped and glared at me, "Just like you," she sneered quietly with so much hatred behind her words I felt like I was going to die then and there. She kept on walking.

I meant nothing to her now. I felt the last of myself die and sank deeper to the ground crying her name. 

~ Mimi's point of view ~

I walked, it was all I could do. I walked faster and faster, trying to out run the pain that followed my every thought. My whole body was shaking from what had happened.

He left me! Matt left me! My mind screamed it over and over again. I couldn't think of anything else, all I could do was play that scene in my head, hoping against hope that it never happened. But it did, I know it did and so I ran. I ran until I reached the lake. The lake where Matt and I had first proved our love physically, or so I thought.

The water was cold now. I could feel it soaking into my shoes numbing my toes. That was it! I pushed myself into the depths of the lake letting chilling water numb my body. If only it could numb the pain in my heart, but it was good enough for now. 

I stayed there shivering for what seemed like eons but where only hours. I swam back to shore and collapsed onto the sand. Around me day became dusk and the others started calling my name. I didn't care. At least until they called his name with mine. Every time I heard it the shattered pieces of my heart shattered that much more. Tears escaped my blood shot eyes and I cried silently until I had no more tears to shed.

Eventually they found me lying there. I could hear voices but not words, I could feel arms enveloping me, picking me up, they weren't the arms I want though so I paid no attention. Matt was there, I'm sure of it. Somewhere with us he was there, in the background, I could feel it. He had to be, they stopped calling his name way before they found me. 

Some time later, I don't know if it was seconds or hours, something shimmered in front of me, an odd feeling came over me as the sounds of crickets and waves beating against the shoreline faded and sounds of cars and people took their place. I was home; I had wanted to go home since the beginning but I couldn't care less now, I just wanted to die.

I was moving; someone was carrying me somewhere. One by one they left, the only one staying was the one holding me in their arms, I still didn't know, I still didn't care. 

~ Tai's point of view ~

I carried Mimi in my arms. She hadn't moved or said anything since we found her. Her eyes were open but motionless. I had suspected something had happened between her and Matt. He, like Mimi looked as if they were going to die. I tried to ask him about it, but he just looked away ignoring my please.

My heart ached for them yet at the same time it leapt for joy, we were finally home, after six years we were home. I don't know why. Izzy had found some kind of marking on his computer and it turned out to be the way home. At first I was curious, thinking it was some kind of trap set by Piedmon but it was the real thing.

So here I am carrying Mimi back to where she lived or so I hoped. Quite a bit of time must have passed since we left, I just hoped Mimi's parents didn't move. I made my way up the street to her house and rang the doorbell still holding Mimi's prone body in my arms. The door was answered right away by Mimi's mother.

"Hello-," she gasped starring at us, "Mimi? Is that you?"

Mimi didn't answer, "It's Mimi, Mrs. Tachikawa," I assured her,.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she opened the door wider taking her only daughter into her loving embrace not even noticing Palmon. Mimi made no move to hug her mother back.

"We found her like that lying on a beach," I explained. Walking into the house with her.

"Was it a… digimon?" she question laying Mimi on the couch as she called for her husband.

"What wrong?" Mr. Tachikawa asked walking into the room gazing from his wife to his daughter.

"It's Mimi! She's back," Mrs. Tachikawa informed, hugging him.

"That's Mimi? It can't be, she's at least sixteen!" he starred at Mimi in disbelief.

"Time's faster in the digiworld. We've been there for at least six years now Sir," I reported growing uncomfortable.

"Six years? Oh god my baby's back," tears welled in his eyes as he hugged Mimi's motionless body, "What wrong with her? What happened?"

"During our time in the digiworld Mimi and Matt became an item. Before we left I think he dumped her," I couldn't lie to them, not about Mimi, especially since they hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Matt Ishida?" Mr. Tachikawa growled.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Mimi's mother asked taking her daughter's hand.

"I don't know, but I do know Mimi loved him very much," I answered.

"Thank you-?" Mimi's father started, forgetting my name.

"Tai," I smiled.

"Thank you for returning my daughter Tai I'm sure you want to get home to your family now," he led me to the front door.

I nodded saying good bye and giving Mimi one last glance before I returned to my family. I hope she'll be all right.

~ T.K.'s point of view ~

At least a few weeks had gone by since we returned to the digiworld. I hadn't really noticed though I was too happy to be home but at the same time I was worried for my brother and my friend Mimi. I think Mimi suffered the most or at least showed it anyway. Matt had told me he broke up with Mimi, he didn't tell me why though. At first I was angry with him but I realized how miserable he was and figured he did it for a good reason.

Mimi was my best friend in the digiworld. She was always there for me, she always listened to me and valued what I had to say even though I was younger then her. I wanted to be there for her like she was always there for me no matter what. I visited her as much as I could often going five or six times a week. Matt would never come with me he just stayed at home sulking.

Whenever I went to visit Mimi it broke my heart, I hated to see her so sad. I would talk to her, tell her what was going, how much I missed her, and how much I wish she would feel better. She would never respond to me. She would just lie there starring at her pink ceiling. Sometimes when I would visit she would be in the shower; Palmon told me that Mimi would spend hours in the shower even when the water was ice cold.

I would tell Matt, I would beg him to go see her, his eyes would well with tears and he would lock himself in his room for days.

The two people I loved most were slipping away and couldn't do anything to stop it I didn't even know why Matt would leave Mimi, he loved her. I felt so helpless, so worried that one of them might take their own life in an attempt to stop the pain.

~ Matt's point of view ~

I shouldn't be here I shouldn't be doing this! I couldn't help it though, I had to see her, I had to tell Mimi how truly sorry I was. T.K. told me about her so many times. How she wouldn't move from her bed, how she would cry herself to sleep, how she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even her parents. 

I never wanted to hurt Mimi like this, god only knows how much it hurts me to see her like this. I'd trade anything to be able to tell her about Piedmon, to tell her how much I still loved her, to hold her just one more time. But I couldn't, I couldn't take her away from her family, I couldn't deprive my friends of their new found happiness, I couldn't take the chance away for T.K. to have a normal life.

I knocked on Mimi's door for the second time. I could run, I could run and never come back, leaving Mimi in her despair. I wouldn't though I knew that, I loved her too much to do that. 

"Hello," the man who I believed to be her father opened the door.

"Um… hey can I see Mimi…please?" I stuttered nervously.

"Who are you," questioned looking me over.

"M-Matt sir," I tried to smile but it didn't happen.

"Matt Ishida?" he looked angry.

"Yes."

"I want you to leave. I want you to leave and never come back. You're not going to see Mimi, not now, not ever," he stepped outside and shut the door so his wife or Mimi wouldn't know I was there.

"But I-" he cut me off.

"No buts. You broke my little girl's heart. It would be too soon if she ever saw you again, you bastard! If it wasn't for you she would be happy, she would be talking to me, she would smile instead of cry," he yelled turning red from anger.

"Shut up!" I wasn't going to take that not even from him. He didn't understand so I was going to make him, "If it wasn't for me your daughter wouldn't have come home! If it wasn't for me Mimi would still be in that god forsaken world, she'd still be there fighting Piedmon!"

"What? I… I… don't understand," he gasped at my sudden outburst.

"Of course you don't, if you did you wouldn't be yelling at me, now shut up and listen," I closed my eyes warding off threatening tears, "I made a deal with Piedmon, alright? He said if I broke up with Mimi we'd all get to go home. I couldn't take away the chance for her to come home, for the others. Don't you understand now, I did it because I loved her, she's my heart and my soul. Mimi's my world"

"You have to tell Mimi. If you didn't she'd understand," he gasped believing my story.

"No! I can't tell Mimi, no one can ever tell Mimi! If she knew we'd all be sent back. Please don't tell her please," I pleaded praying that he would listen. 

"Alright," he swallowed, tears coming to his eyes as well, "I guess I owe you an apology, I guess I owe you my little girl."

"Can I just see Mimi please?" I pleaded.

"Of course come in," he opened the door giving me access, "she's in her room, third door to the left."

"Thanks," I headed down the hallway and stopped at her door.

My whole body was shaking with anticipation and dread all at once. I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped in. Palmon saw me and smiled leaving the room shutting the door behind her. 

There she was lying on her pink bed starring at the ceiling. It took a few seconds for me to step closer. She looked as if she was a living corpse. Her skin held no color and her eyes were dull and lifeless. My breath caught in my throat, as I looked at my one true love unable to turn away. 

"Mimi?" It getting extremely hard breath, "Mimi it's Matt. I just came… to see how you were doing. And I wanted to... to say how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you I swear." 

She turned her back on me her body convulsed with silent sobs of pain. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish that Piedmon never made his cursed offer! 

"Oh god Mimi if you only knew, … but you can't I'm sorry, I just pray that one day you'd forgive me… I'll understand if you don't, I can't even forgive myself," I was crying now, "I know this won't fix anything or make you feel any better but I got you this."

I pulled a tiny black velvet box from my coat and set it on her nightstand. I wanted to kiss her goodbye, just one more time but I couldn't bring myself to do it, "Goodbye Mimi," I whispered leaving her, her room, her house, her life.

~ Mimi's point of view ~

He left me for the second time, taking with him all hopes of ever getting back together. I wish that with all my heart he would tell me why. Then it hit me. He left me something, I know, I remember him saying something about it. 

I sat up and looked at my nightstand. A petite velvet box stood out among pink that my nightstand tinted. I reached over running my fingers over the soft material. What could it possibly be? I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. As usual my curiosity got the best of me and I picked up the box. My hands started to tremble as I pried the lid open revealing a shimmering necklace.

I gasped almost dropping it. A single pink crystal tear hung on a thin silver chain. It was so beautiful, but soul wrenching at the same time.

"Oh god Matt," I cried getting out of bed. 

I dressed hastily not caring what I wore then put the necklace on. I rushed out the door my parents and Palmon calling behind me. I have to find him, please god let me find him.

~ Matt's point of view ~

The weather was total opposite of my mood. The sun was blazing across the cerulean cloudless sky. Birds and squirrels scampered around without a care in the world. It made me want to throw up. Why did everything have to look so carefree and joyful when I was so miserable? I hope it rains. I hope huge thunderclouds roll in and it starts pouring buckets, with lightening and thunder in the background and all. Then it might reflect only a fraction of what I was feeling.

"Matt!" Great now I was going crazy. Mimi wouldn't have come after me. Would she?

"Matt, please stop," I heard her call again and froze. It can't be Mimi!

I turned around slowly searching for the source of the voice. Oh God Mimi, but how? Why?

"Matt," her voice cracked with fresh tears.

"Mimi?" I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

She didn't answer me; she just gazed into my eyes with an expression of longing on her gorgeous face. My heart leaped when I saw the crystal tear I gave her around her neck.

"Mimi I'm sorry, so truly sorry," tears began to sting my eyes and I made no effort to hide them.

Her eyes traveled to ground as if she was deep in thought then met mine once more. Mimi stood there motionless for a few seconds then leapt into my arms kissing me passionately with all she had. I kissed her back as I wrapped my arms around he lifting her up off the ground. She pulled back still encased in my arms to look into my eyes with a love that would never die. I felt her fingers shakily stroke my face, then she stepped out of my embrace, far enough so I couldn't touch her.

"You forgot to kiss me goodbye," She murmured walking away leaving a trail of crystal tears behind her gleaming in the setting sun.

****

The End


End file.
